


Adventures of a Transgender Wizard

by MadameBeedles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, LGBTQ Themes, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBeedles/pseuds/MadameBeedles
Summary: I am Albus Severus Potter and today is the day that I think I’m finally ready to write to my parents about who I really am. I know they are accepting people but, how can you really break the news to any parent that their child doesn’t feel like they were born the right sex. Yes, that’s right ladies and gentleman. I Albus Potter, "son" of the chosen one, am transgender.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pets! I've been writing on this one a while and it was originally found on my Fanfic.net account but I've decided to move it here! But I won't dally too long so, as always, I own nothing!  
> ~X Madame~

I am Albus Severus Potter and today is the day that I think I’m finally ready to write to my parents about who I really am. I know they are accepting people but, how can you really break the news to any parent that their child doesn’t feel like they were born the right sex. Yes, that’s right ladies and gentleman. I Albus Potter, son of the chosen one, am transgender. I know I’ve always known that I am truly a young woman, I just seem to have stumbled upon a rather unfortunate birth defect. I’ve finally plucked up the courage to write my parents about it. My Hogwarts friends and family (my siblings and cousins, that is) already know and it’s thanks to them that I’m finally doing this. Everyone has supported me so far and say I’m being too dramatic and have nothing to worry about but, I’m still nervous as to how they’ll take it.  
The first person I ever told was Rose because I’ve always had a strong bond with her, we were third years and when it happened we were sitting on the steps beside the Great Hall at three in the morning. When I said it she just nodded her head and said she had a feeling that I was a bit on the quirky side, or some nonsense like that. You can’t really remember what someone said when you both got overly emotional and started crying in each others embrace. The next person I told was my best mate, Scorpius (also during third year). His reaction was surprising and left me thoughtless, it was at breakfast and we were alone at the end of the Slytherin table as usual.

~Cue flashback~  
“Hey Scorp, I have something I need to tell you. It’s important and hard for me to say so, no snarky comments yeah?” I looked at him with a kind of pitiful expression and he just continued to sip his tea while flipping through a potions textbook. “Look Al, if this is about that thing in your journal I already know mate.” He  had not even given me the slightest glance until he had placed the notebook on the table, opened on the page about me telling Rose. I went speechless, I wondered where it had gone, I very rarely misplaced it. He started to laugh and I snapped out of it. “What’s so funny?” I snapped unintentionally. “Well to be honest Al, your face. I mean honestly, did you think I didn’t know? You’re my best mate and I’m obligated to snoop.” He closed it and pushed it towards me. When I finally took it he shook his head and tried not to smirk as he took another sip of his tea. After minutes of me not being able to say anything and stroking the binding of the small book as I pouted, he started to rise from the table. “Alright, if we don’t head on our way we’ll be late for potions.” I shifted out of my seat and we left.  
~End of flashback~

Which is also why for the past two years I’ve been sure to keep it far away from his clear big grey eyes. The nosey prick. But after I told Scorp I guess Rose thought that was go-ahead and proceeded to tell our many cousins who I made, when they all came to me with questions, to swear not to tell their parents until I told mine. And finally, after waiting until fifth year, I am sitting in the middle of the Slytherin common room composing a letter to my parents at midnight. I sigh and dip the quill in ink, thinking of what I’m going to say and touching the quill to my parchment and then the words seem to spill from my head.

_Dear Mum and Dad, I don’t really know how to write this_   
_other than to tell you I’m sorry if I become a disappointment_   
_to you. Because what I have to say may be shocking but_   
_I have to say it. I can’t keep it to myself any longer._   
_I’m not a boy._   
_I am transgender and have know for a long time, since_   
_I can remember actually. I have never truly felt like a boy_   
_on the inside and I’ve come to completely accept that I never will._   
_I’m sorry if I’ve broken your heart mum and dad I hope you_   
_won’t be too disappointed in me. Much Love._   
_X Albus_

I breathed out as a small tear escaped my eye. I sniffed as I grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over my body, clenching the folded letter in my hand and walking out of the common room. I had to get this to the post tower right away, even at this ungodly hour. Once I make it in I throw off the cloak and startle a few owls. I find my brother's owl straight away as he is the only owl that is dyed red (he said it was Gryffindor pride). *Insert eyeroll here* I should really think about getting my own, and I love my ferret but I can barely handle his sneaky little arse so I think I'll stick to using James's owl. After I told Nightshade (James's owl) to deliver my letter to home I watched him fly out of the window and disappear into the early morning hours. I hope this goes, at least a tiny bit, smoothly.


	2. The Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn'y sure if I was going to do it today but I though, eh. Why not? So here's the second part posted the same day as the first. ;D As always, enjoy and I own nothing!  
> ~XMadame~

After I had returned to the Slytherin common room I snuck into the room that held mine and several other boys' beds and belongings, trying not to wake Scorpius and the others. I silently changed into the pajamas Gran gave me last Christmas, which are green with a white letter "A" on the shirt pocket. I climb into bed thinking more about Gran, oh how much I love and miss her hugs and advice right now. I'm awake for what seems like forever until I finally fall out of consciousness. It seems like only a few minutes until I hear a familiar but obnoxious yell. After a few seconds the voice becomes easier to understand and I instantly recognize it.

"Al! Come on mate, if you don't get up now you won't have time for breakfast! Hello? Are you awake? Don't make me get cold water!" I try not to laugh as I listen to Scorpius yell at me. "Ok ok Scor, I'm up." I slowly open my eyes and slide out of bed as my eyes wander around, looking for my misplaced wand. "Looking for this Mr. Sexhair?" He laughs holding my wand up. "Yes, where was it?" I snatch it from his hands and with a flick of my wand my hair is straightened back down. "On the nightstand where you usually put it, I just decided to hold it ransom until you got your lazy arse out of bed." He said smugly, leaning against the door. With an eyeroll I pointed my wand at the door and watched Scorpius tumble to the floor as it flew open. "Gee Scor, I'm sorry." I say sarcastically, trying not to laugh. He just glares at me and mumbles something as he gets up, smoothing his robes down. "I'm sure you are, I'll wait in the common room for you." He says walking through the doorway. After changing I head down the stairs to see him chatting up a first year girl beside the window, she was apparently not used to seeing a squid peer in through the other side.

The walk to the Great Hall was quiet as usual but there were more people at breakfast than usual, I noted as we sauntered towards the Slytherin table. As I sat Scorp's owl flew towards us and dropped his post in front of us. He opened the Daily Prophet and sipped at his coffee remarking about the latest Quidditch scores and how he adores the snide but humorous remarks my mother always makes in the column. As I bit into some toast I saw James heading towards me holding a few items in his hands, looking slightley amused. My face instantly paled, as I thought about the letter I had sent early this morning, renouncing my claim as a male. James threw his hand up slightly towards Scorpius as a greeting and recieved a nod in return. Laughing he handed us each a package that had our names scrawled across the top and I brightened when I recognized the handwriting.

"Morning you two, Gran's sent us all sweets again. I was begining to wonder if you were even going to show up at all this morning." He laughed, stealing my toast. I rolled my eyes and opened my package along with Scor, picking up a biscuit to bite into. "We would have been down sooner except this bloody arse wouldn't get out of bed." Scorpius responded as he bit into his own sweet and gave an approving moan. James just nodded his head seeming to understand. Remembering the letter, I suddenly realized he didn't bring anything else to me. "Was there a letter for me at all?" He seemed confused and shot me a questioning look. "Not to my knowledge. Why? Should you have gotten one?" I sighed quietly and shook my head. Maybe Mum and Dad just hadn't gotten the letter yet. "No, just wondering is all." He took that answer and replied simply with a nod.

"Right well I best be off, I'm off to meet Fred in the court yard." He stated, slapping Scor on the back and waving as he marched away. Scor got out of his seat, tucking his package under his arm and tugging on my robes. "We have to be off too mate, we've got Quidditch practice in an hour and as the Team Captain, I don't think you should be late." He said, looking at his watch and shoving the rest of his biscuit in his mouth. I nodded and stood, grabbing my sweets.

Qudditch practice began with a bang. Literally. Finnigan, a third year, blew up the Quaffle by accident just upon touch, inherited from his father I heard. We also don't know why he was at our practice, seeing as he is in Gryffindore. Maybe the explosion wasn't an accident after all. After a rigorous practice, we headed back to the school, breathing hard. As we reached the dungeons, I fell behind the others and Scor nudged me. "Al?" He whispered. I just hummed in reply, arching my brow at him. "What's on your mind mate?" I blinked in confusion and he just continued. "You weren't acting yourself in practice today. I mean, you're known for being the best bloody chaser in Hogwarts history, even better than your grandfather they say. Yet, you kept spacing out. Nott was creaming your scrawny little arse." We walked through the common room entrance and the rest of the team went towards their designated rooms as Scor stopped me in front of the couch. "It's nothing Scor, I'm just waiting on a letter from my parents. I was still up early this morning and decided to tell them about myself finally."

His brows shot up and seemed to disappear into his unruly blonde hair. "Wow. That's great mate! I'm proud of you Al." He smiled and slapped me on the back. "Thanks Scor. I'm still worried as to what they'll say though." He just rolled his eyes and threw his arm over my shoulder, walking us to our room's door. "You're worrying over nothing Potter!" He drawled in mock sophistication, I just laughed. I knew he was trying to make me feel better because we only ever called each other by our last names as a joke of how our parents didn't get along in school. However Albus's family welcomed the Malfoys when Al made a best friend out of Scorpius. Molly Weasley was the first to open her house and arms to them and insisted that Scor call her Gran.

Everyone followed, even if slowly at first. Especially Uncle Ron, however Aunt Hermione knocked some sense into him eventually. Now Scorpius, along with his parents, attend every family gathering and holiday, as instructed by Gran of course. Scor even gets his own sweater during Christmas and is at the Burrow as much as the rest of us. But, he's never been treated as a guest, he's always been treated as family. Gran doesn't treat him any different from the rest of us kids, he has his own chores, gets in trouble for bad language and he has a room at the Burrow. Well technically he and I were made to share one, but still.

After Scorpius and I had gotten dressed we sat and talked with each other while doing potions homework and I have to say, it was going quite peacefully until Nott started complaining about us hogging the sofa. We decided to stop our studies for the time being anyway seeing as we were a bit late meeting the others before dinner. We've always walked into the the Great Hall for dinner as a family even if some of us were mad at each other, meeting the others in the courtyard gave us all a chance to catch up each day, especially since this generation of our family was in seemingly every Hogwarts house. As we were arriving Lily jumped out of Freddie's arms and ran to Scor, one of her favorite "family members". "Scory, Scory! You're late!" She giggled, jumping into his open embrace. "I know Lily pad, I'm sorry. Forgive me will you?" He talked lightly, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Hmm, I'll forgive you this time." She said dramatically causing Scor to chuckle. Then we were off to the Great Hall.

As we arrived, students were shuffling towards their tables and my family slowly seperated. I stood waiting as Scor told Lily good bye and she took off running to meet her Hufflepuff friends. Scor, Hugo, and I sauntered towards the Slytherin table as we heard the owls being released inside and my stomach tightened. The letter. Soon I found myself in a seat and was searching through the air for James' owl. Then I spotted it. Again, who else has a red owl? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as it spotted me and flew closer. Then something fell upon my head and slid off onto the floor. I opened my eyes and, with a shaky hand, I picked up the letter. I knew right away it was from home, thanks to Dad's custom wax seal, which was red with the letter P. I broke the seal and slowly pulled the parchment out, setting the envelope on the table. I breathed in and opened the letter.

_Dear Albus, we would be lying to ourselves and to you if we told you we didn't already know. We can remember back to when you were aged five years old and wanted only to either play on your Mini-Wizards Broom with your brother or with Mummy's high heels and make up. We do and always will love you no matter what. We are actually somewhat offended that you were expecting a cruel or heartless response. We would like you to know that we support you firmly._   
_-Much love, Mum and Dad. X_   
_P.S. Gran wants to know if you all enjoyed the biscuits._

And so I was left, gazing off wide eyed in suprise, whilst Scorpius snatches it and begins reading. I could feel him shaking my arm and I knew he was talking, but I could hear only one thought that was ringing in my head. _They don't hate me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading poppets! Until next time!  
> *dramatic trumpet noise*  
> ~XMadame~


	3. The Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! A bit of a tip for this chapter, all drink names mentioned are creations of the amazing JK. (Found on Harry Potter Wiki if any are interested.) As always, I own nothing recognisable and I hope you enjoy!  
> ~X Madame~

After dinner, Scorpius dragged me away to go celebrate. I was content just to go back to the common room and watch the squid of the Great Lake through the window, but Scorpius insisted. It was a Friday night, which meant most of the other students wouldn't be around to notice when we arrived at our destination. As Scorpius dragged me up the stairs towards the seventh floor,we had to dodge the ghost of Colin Creevey, who is partial to flying around and taking pictures with his ghostly camera. But once we were past him, it was fairly easy to get to the seemingly plain wall. "Alright, we're here. Remember, let me do all the thinking. You always mess it up." Scorpius joked, playfully nudging me in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes but nodded. Best just to go along with his antics. Scorpius dropped my hand and passed in front of the wall three times, his face contorted in concentration until a door appeared with a pop. He turned to grin at me and I couldn't help snicker at the pleased look on his face. Time to burst that little bubble of his. "Scor. You forgot the open sign again." Scorpius' grin fell as he turned towards the door and placed his hands on his hips. "Well shite. Why do I always forget that bit?" He questioned himself aloud, biting the inside of his cheek. I just continued to laugh while drawing out my wand. Muttering a "Signum." and waving my wand at the door. A sign appeared on the front of the door that read: _We're Open!_  and Scorpius' smile returned. He reached to open the door but stopped when it was locked. Patting his pockets, a frown reappeared on his face and he turned to me, who was already holding out a silver key that had an emerald green ribbon tied to it. "Ah! What would I be without you?" Scorpius laughed and took the key from me, unlocking the door and holding open to let me walk in front of him. "Lost and probably resorted to talking to Nott." I laughed, catching the key as Scorpius threw it back to me. Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

"So tell me again why you warded the pub against any unlocking charms?" Scorpius sighed as he sat down at the bar, looking up at the sign that read: _Scorp and Al's Pub._ "Come on Scor. I've told you a million times. All of the professors know where the room of requirement is. If they found the pub and were able to get inside, we'd be out of business. That's why we have to use a regular key of sorts." I finished, looking at Scorpius in an expectant way as I walked behind the bar to start preparing drinking glasses. "Yeah yeah. So shall I let the others know were open then?" Scorpius asked, drawing out his wand before I could answer. "Well, you are the one who usually does it." I rolled my eyes as Scorpius smirked. "You're just jealous because you can't control your Patronus yet." Scorpius brushed his hair back dramatically and cleared his throat when I made a motion for him to continue. "Expecto Patronum!" As soon as he finished a white light shot out of Scorp's wand and a Phoenix appeared, flying above their heads before coming to perch on the bar's surface. "Go signal the students that the pub is open." Scorpius commanded. The Pheonix soared from the room and moments later an echoing cry could be heard from above Hogwart's grounds. I've always thought it convenient that Scor's Patronus is a Pheonix because whenever it's heard, the Headmistress, along with some professors, honestly believe it's the cry of the old Headmaster's pet. So they're none the wiser.

Soon witches and wizards of various ages, from every house were starting to file into the pub. Now usually one would think it a bad idea that people from all houses be allowed to drink within the same area but Scorpius and I had set rules. Now, that's not to say that no one broke out into fights. Because they did. Almost every night they were open too. But we had a strict rule about fighting here. You fought? You were kicked out and all participants banned for a week, sometimes a month if it was really bad. But the weirdest part of all? The people who usually fought weren't stereotypically Gryffindor/Slytherin groups. It always astounded Albus when his parents or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron talked about their times at school and how Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other. Albus, in turn, telling them that (he guessed because of the war's aftermath) Slytherins and Gryffindors got along just fine and that it was actually more common now, that they befriended each other more than the other houses.

Albus was snapped out of his thoughts as a rabitty looking girl waved her clammy hands in front of his face. "Hey, Potter! You got any White Rat Whisky?" The stringy form of Alexandrite Nott hopping onto a barstool across from where he was standing. "You know we always keep a large supply for you, Nott," I smiled at her playfully and turned to get her a glass. "On the rocks as always?" I asked, reaching for the whisky. "Of course Potter." She smiled, loosening her blue and bronze tie. I shovelled a few pieces of ice into her glass and poured the whisky until she nodded for me to stop. She usually liked more than the amount one would call a normal serving. I slid the glass across the bar to her and nodded before making my way down the bar to collect the order Scorp had taken from one of the tables out on the floor. That was our system. I worked the bar, he worked the tables. I stopped in front of the glasses and levitated the piece of parchment to me. Looking at the order as I reached for the proper glasses. 1 Dragon Barrel Brandy and 2 Firewhiskeys for table three. Ah, that meant Rose was here. She and her friends always got that exact order when they came. He placed the drinks on a tray that had _Scorp and Al's Pub_ written on it, and levitated the tray to table three and instantly spotting Rose's red curly hair swishing as she turned her head towards the tray.

**Scorpius' POV**

I watched as the pub slowly became full and laughed as some third year fell once the wall he was leaning on had expanded to accommodate all the students filling the pub, more tables and booths popping up. I saunter over to the booth that Aristide Zabini and Lorcan & Lysander Scamander had just seated themselves at. One of the twins, clad in Gryffindor colours and bouncing happily in his seat while the other, clad in Ravenclaw colours, pouted. Zabini, smoothing out his Slytherin robes, just laughed at the pair then nodded a greeting to me as I stopped beside their booth. "Hello boys. Havin' a good night?" I asked, pulling out my parchment and quill to take their order. "Well, I am. Lysander here lost a bet." Lorcan laughed. Lysander huffed, "We bet on the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor game that happened this afternoon, and Gryffindor just got lucky is all," He sighed rolling his eyes and turning to me. "I'll take a Firewhiskey Scor." He huffed out. "Make that two." Zabini stated cooly. "I guess that'll be three then." Lorcan said smiling at me. I nodded scribbling down their order before waving and walking to put the parchment in the little 'order basket' for Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dears, that'll be it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and until next time!  
> *dramatic trumpet noise*  
> Your ever so loyal writer, ~X Madame~


	4. Muggle Music and Late Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! I'm back with another chapter and I feel really good about this one! I hope you like it and as always, I own nothing. JK does. And as for the song mentioned, Elton John owns that. But on with it, yeah?  
> ~XMadame~

**Scorpius' POV**

Early in the morning and the last of the customers were leaving. The room of requirement had conveniently provided a door for the pub, as always, that transported a student directly back to his or her proper common room. Lest they are caught roaming the halls pissed after curfew. Albus had already counted up all the money we earned, over 100 Galleons, 27 Sickles and a few Knuts, and he was currently putting away the drinking glasses that had cleaned themselves. They always made a good bit of money but most of the money they made from the pub went towards saving up to make the pub a reality for when they graduated. That was their plan. Unbeknownst to their parents of course. Yes, I could just picture the scandalised look on my Father's face when I'd finally tell him 'Sorry Dad. I'm not going to play professional Quidditch, I'm opening up a pub with my transgender best friend.' Yes. Scandalised indeed. My thoughts were then interrupted by a yawning voice. "Scorp, are you done washing the tables?" I turned to see the boy slump against the bar and closing his eyes briefly. "Yeah Al. I'm done." I smiled and concentrated on a thought for a moment. The Room of Requirement did not disappoint when in the middle of the room, a piano appeared. "Which song do you wanna hear tonight Al-bee?" The familiar nickname made him smile but he kept his eyes closed. "My favourite." He replied dreamily. I smiled and sat down on the piano stool. Albus and his muggle music. I'll never understand it but it's one of his many lovely quirks. My fingers instantly fall upon the familiar ivory keys and I lick my lips, getting ready to sing after the first few notes played.

 _"Don't wish it away. Don't look at it like it's forever. Between you and me, I could honestly say, that things can only get better. And while I'm away, dust out the demons inside. And it won't be long before you and_ me _run, to the place in our hearts where we hide."_

At the slight pause in the song, I looked up to see Albus now resting his elbow on the piano and leaning his chin on his fist, smiling at me sleepily. I smile and keep looking at him while I start singing the next bit.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues. Time on my hands, could be time spent with you. Laughing like children, living like lovers. Rolling like thunder, under the covers. And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

Albus snickered when I wagged my eyebrows suggestively at the 'Rolling like thunder' bit and I tried to keep a mostly straight face.

_"Just stare into space, picture my face in your hands. Live for each second without hesitation, and never forget I'm your man."_

Albus blushed and tried hiding his face as I winked playfully at him and blew him a kiss.

_"Wait on me girl, cry in the night if it helps. But more than ever I simply love you, more than I love life itself. And I guess that's why they call it the blues, time on my hands could be time spent with you. Laughing like children, living like lovers. Rolling like thunder under the covers. And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

Instead of wiggling my eyebrows again I decided to just put extra emphasis on the word 'Rolling' and also noticed Al was back to listening in his dreamily content state as the long instrumental part was being played.

_"Wait on me girl, cry in the night if it helps. But more than ever, I simply love you. More than I love life itself. And I guess that's why they call it the blues. Time on my hands, could be time spent with you. Laughing like children, living like lovers. Rolling like thunder under the covers. And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

Albus was now moving around the piano to stand beside me as he knew the song was ending.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues. And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

As I played the last notes I could feel Albus' arms slink over my shoulders from behind me as he rested his chin atop my head. "Thank you, Scor. That was brilliant." He whispered into my hair and I could feel him yawn. "No problem Bumblebee. Now, why don't you lock up while I vanish the piano." I snickered as he, yet again, yawned above me. He moved to the door and pulled out the silver key, locking it as I flicked my wand at the piano. "I like it when you call me that." He called to me happily as I started for the teleporting door. I just smiled and nodded. "I know, Al." He came up beside me and frowned. "What?" I asked, reaching and opening the door once it recognised us both as Slytherins, the Slytherin house emblem appearing on the door. We stepped through and I closed the door listening to Albus huff and drag his feet across the floor. I rolled my eyes and followed him to the couch he was currently dropping himself on in a dramatic way. I sat down and turned to him waiting for him to speak. "Well, it's just that, 'Al' is kindof a masculine name. I think since I've come out to my parents already, you and Rose already know, AND I'm coming out to the school soon...maybe you could start calling me something different?" He sat there picking at the loose threads on his robes as I mulled this thought over. If Albus wanted to be called something else that was fine with him. "What do you want me to call you then?" I asked curiously.

This got his attention and his head snapped up and I could see his sweet, goofy grin. "Well, I was playing around with my name trying to make it sound less guy-like and I couldn't come up with anything better than the name you gave me our first year when we met on the train." This time, it was my turn for the goofy grin. "You want me to call you Al-bee?" I knew I was blushing but I didn't care much. "Yes, I like it. Although I think for the spelling I'll keep it A-L-B-I-E. That way the bee part stays yours." He smiled hopefully at me and I just laughed. "You're damn right that parts stayin' mine." I pushed him playfully and he just laughed at me and pushed me back. The laughing and shoving continued for a few moment before Albus shivered. "You cold Bumblebee?" I asked as he shivered again. He just nodded so I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell at the fireplace. He smiled sleepily at me as I levitated a blanket over from the leather chairs and pulled him to me so I could cover us with it. "So _Albie_ , how exactly ARE you going to tell the school?" I ask him softly as he rests his head on my chest and reaching up to play with my hair. I could practically see the gears turning in his head. "I'm not too sure yet. You'll be there right beside me though, won't you?"

He looked frightened for a moment, his hand stilling in my hair and the thought that he would even doubt me made me laugh. "When am I not?" I rolled my eyes at his dramatic sigh of relief. "Ok, _point taken_." He laughed. He resumed playing with my hair and I froze a bit when I felt his lips graze against my chin. "Since when do you kiss me?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him. "Well we cuddle AND hold hands everywhere." He rolled his eyes at me like it was obvious. "Ok. Point taken." I said, mimicking him from just moments before. He caught on and shoved me playfully, sitting up. "Plus, people think we're already together anyways and we never correct them." I pondered this then studied him for a moment. He was right, they were just comfortable that way. The whole school knew Scorpius was Pansexual. (a "concept" lost on most of them) He had come out in their fourth year and dating someone Transgender wouldn't be a problem for him if it weren't a problem for them. Especially if that person were Albus -er- _Albie_. I came to a decision and reach over, pulling my Bumblebee back to me. Kissing those soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it loves! I hope no one will be mad that I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger. Also, if you didn't like certain things I would love to hear your opinions. Seriously. I don't bite...hard. ;D But until next time!  
> ~XMadame~

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters may be a bit short but I hope you enjoy them regardless! Thank you for reading dears!  
> ~X Madame~


End file.
